


100 Word Drarry Drabbles : 2020

by Samunderthelights



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2020 [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Christmas, Community: adventdrabbles, Community: dracoharry100, Community: harry100, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drarry, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Naughty, Pansy Parkinson is a Good Friend, Raising Teddy Lupin, Short & Sweet, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: A collection of 100 word Draco x Harry drabbles.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016857
Comments: 21
Kudos: 48





	1. How Did We Get Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry can’t help but wonder when it had happened. How did he and Draco get here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [DracoHarry100](https://dracoharry100.dreamwidth.org/), using the prompt 'Transition'.  
> Also loosely written as a follow-up to [Draco never believed in marriage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558508).

Harry can’t help but wonder when it had happened. When had his animosity towards Draco turned into something else? When did he first feel those butterflies? Had they always been there, and had he simply mistaken them for anger?

“What are you thinking about?” Draco whispers, as he snuggles up behind him.

“You. Me. Just wondering how we got here.”

“You’re not starting to get cold feet, are you?” Draco teases. “I think it’s a little late to cancel now.”

Harry smiles, as Draco kisses the back of his neck.

“Let’s go. We can’t be late to our own wedding.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> samunderthelights.tumblr.com


	2. Hope For a Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time Harry didn’t think he would survive the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [DracoHarry100](https://dracoharry100.dreamwidth.org/), using the prompt 'Crisis'.  
> 

Once upon a time Harry didn’t think he would survive the war. He’d spend the day worrying about life, death, his friends, his family. Burdened with the weight of the world on his shoulders, life had been heavy and dark. It had been difficult to hope for a future.

Once upon a time his every thought would be filled with fear. But he knows he isn’t afraid anymore. There is a hopeful smile on his face, the butterflies fluttering in his stomach, as he leans in for a kiss.

“I’ve been waiting for you to do that for years, Potter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


	3. Foggy Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Advent Drabbles](adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org), using the photo prompt for day 2.  
> 

Draco knows he shouldn’t, but he can’t stop himself from looking over his shoulder to look at Harry. And when he catches him, just as his glasses fog up from the steam coming off his hot chocolate, he can’t help but let out a chuckle.

But when he looks back at Pansy, who is staring at him with a knowing look on her face, she rolls her eyes at him, fully aware of what Draco had been looking at. Why he is now blushing, and why he has that stupid grin on his face.

“Ugh, just ask him out already.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/
> 
> Photo prompt used for this drabble.


	4. A Frivolous Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry had always shrugged Draco’s confession off as another one of his frivolous and silly remarks. Another way to tease him, to mess with his head and try and get under his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [DracoHarry100](https://dracoharry100.dreamwidth.org/), using the prompt 'Frivolous'.  
> 

Harry had always shrugged Draco’s confession off as another one of his frivolous and silly remarks. Another way to tease him, to mess with his head and try and get under his skin.

But as he watches his colleague lie in the hospital bed, unable to say another word, no longer able to make another one of his comments, he can’t help but wonder if there had been more to it. He can’t help but wonder whether he will get another chance to tell him he loves him too.

He can’t help but wonder if it’s too late for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


	5. Draco's Reputation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [AdventDrabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/), using the photo prompt for day 7.  
> 

Harry checks the camera, hoping there will be at least one photo that’s good enough to use for this year’s Christmas card. But when he sees their kids with happy grins, himself looking awkward as usual, and his husband with a scowl on his face, he sighs.

“Would it kill you to smile?”

“I have a reputation to uphold, my love.” Draco shrugs, a grin slowly forming on his face as he pulls him into his arms.

“Oh, please, your reputation went out the window when you declared your love to me in front of everyone.”

“You take that back!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> samunderthelights.tumblr.com
> 
> Photo prompt used for this drabble.  
> 


	6. Baby Gloves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [AdventDrabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/), using the photo prompt for day 12.  
> 

“Wow, you really went all out, huh?” Draco laughs, when he sees the sled standing in the middle of the room. “You couldn’t have put the presents underneath the tree like normal people?”

“Funny,” Harry says, nudging him in the arm. “Why do you think it’s a sled?”

Draco stares blankly at him, before shrugging.

“Do you notice anything, other than your presents?”

Draco takes a closer look, carefully picking up the small gloves, a smile forming on his lips.

“Does this mean…?” he asks, tears of happiness already forming in his eyes.

“It does. We’re going to be parents.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/
> 
> Photo prompt used for this drabble.  
> 


	7. Blame It On The Eggnog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [AdventDrabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/), using the photo prompt for day 23.  
> 100 x 2

“Goodness, he’s adorable!” an elderly lady gushes, as she looks into the pushchair, little Teddy playing with his new plush toy. “He looks just like you!”

“Yes.” Harry politely smiles. _He does now_ , he thinks, Draco seemingly having the same thought as he lets out a chuckle.

“Wait, did he just…?”

Harry can tell by the look of confusion on the lady’s face what must have happened, and when he looks into the pushchair, and he finds little Teddy now with a head full of bright purple hair, his dark locks gone, he can’t help but smile to himself.

“It’s the light,” he lies, the woman staring at him, not sure which of them must have lost the plot. But then she rushes off, and Harry can’t help but laugh, as Draco puts an arm around his waist, and he pulls him into his chest.

“Do you still think going to a Muggle Christmas fair was a good idea?” he asks, a teasing grin on his face.

“Of course!” Harry laughs. “Look how happy Teddy is!”

“He nearly gave her a heart attack.”

“Oh, shush.” Harry smiles, before giving Draco a kiss on the cheek. “She’ll probably blame the eggnog.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/
> 
> Photo prompt used for this drabble.  
> 


	8. Christmas Cheer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [AdventDrabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/), using the photo prompt for Day 25.
> 
> 100 x 2

“It’s just not the same, is it?” Draco asks, as he looks around the empty living room. “Without the family.”

“They’ll be here next year,” Harry reassures him, before kissing his cheek, and dragging him down onto the sofa. “And we’ll make it an even bigger, better Christmas then.”

“I miss them.”

“I know, me too,” Harry sighs, heartbroken that their children and grandchildren are stuck at their own homes, spread out all over the world. That for the first time, they will have to spend the holidays separately. That their home isn’t filled with family, with laughter.

But then he opens his laptop, and after some cussing and heavy sighing, he finally manages to open the phone call. And as soon as their family pops up on the screen, Harry can feel his husband grabbing his hand.

“We miss you!” Draco blurts out, their grandchildren all at once replying by telling them about their Christmas presents. The voices become one, and Harry can hardly make out a word of it. But when he sees the happy smiles on everyone’s faces, it warms his heart.

Christmas might be a little different this year, but that won’t stop the Christmas cheer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo prompt used for this drabble.  
> 


	9. Worth The Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [AdventDrabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/), using the photo prompt for Day 27.  
> Also written for [Harry100](https://harry100.dreamwidth.org/), using the prompt 'Gift'.

When Draco told Harry that he was to receive his final gift later that night, Harry was half-expecting it to be some poem. Perhaps a piece of artwork of the two of them, something romantic which if given in front of others, would show everyone what a romantic he actually was.

But when Draco tells Harry to open his eyes, and he finds him standing there in nothing but a pair of lacy red pants, he can’t stop the grin from taking over his face.

“Well,” he laughs. “Forget about everything else. This is the gift I’ve been waiting for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/
> 
> Photo prompt used for this drabble.  
> 


	10. Absolutely Ridiculous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [AdventDrabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/), using the photo prompt for Day 31.  
> 

“What did you do?” Draco asks, when he catches his boyfriend standing over Teddy’s crib, giggling to himself.

“Nothing!”

“Harry!” Draco laughs, not failing to notice the blush on Harry’s face.

When he looks into the crib, Teddy is lying there, wearing a sparkling onesie, a little hat on his head, the words ‘Happy New Year’ written down on them.

“You are ridiculous.”

“Look how adorable…,” Harry begins, but he is silenced by Draco kissing him. “It’s sweet. Right?”

“Absolutely ridiculous,” Draco mutters to himself, unable to keep the smile off his face, as he turns to leave Teddy’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/
> 
> Photo prompt used for this drabble.  
> 


	11. Breakfast in Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is the toast okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Harry100](https://harry100.dreamwidth.org/), using the prompt 'Toast', and [100Words](https://100words.dreamwidth.org/), using the prompt 'Perfect'.  
> 

Harry can’t believe his luck, as Draco hands him the tray of food, his cheeks flushed from having been in the kitchen half the morning. How lucky, that they get to have breakfast in bed. To have a quiet morning, not a care in the world.

How lucky, that he gets to share his life with Draco, who is trying his best to learn the Muggle way of things, to understand more about how he grew up. To get to know more about him.

“Is the toast okay?” he nervously asks. “I know you prefer…”

“It’s perfect. _You_ are perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [You can find me on Tumblr! ❤️](http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/)


End file.
